


The Corn Fic II: Your Turn

by Anonymous



Category: The Mandalorian (LadyIrina AU), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Corn - Freeform, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Read This, Excessive use of dank ferrik, Food sex with feelings, Happy Corniversary, Improper use of butter, Improper use of corn, M/M, Object Insertion, Rimming, crack smut, food insertion, please dear god do not do this with corn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sitting on the edge of the cot, Din stared at the ear of corn in Corin’s hand. It glistened, still wet with melted butter and Corin could see its outline in the reflection of Din’s helmet. He stepped forward, cautiously running a hand up Din’s thigh.“You want…?” Din’s voice rasped out, not once looking away from the cob.Corin tilted it in his hand, watching the overhead light from the Crest glint off of the tip. “It feels good,” Corin said, pushing his other hand nearly up to Din’s hip and stepping between his legs, “If you want to.”~~Don't read this
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/Din Djarin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	The Corn Fic II: Your Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa/gifts), [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Corn Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420845) by Anonymous. 



> And on the dawn of the one year corniversary, a sequel appeared. I'm not sorry.

Sitting on the edge of the cot, Din stared at the ear of corn in Corin’s hand. It glistened, still wet with melted butter and Corin could see its outline in the reflection of Din’s helmet. He stepped forward, cautiously running a hand up Din’s thigh. The Mandalorian didn’t move, but the bulge in his pants had yet to flag, which Corin took as a good sign.

“You want…?” Din’s voice rasped out, not once looking away from the cob. 

Corin tilted it in his hand, watching the overhead light from the Crest glint off of the tip. “It feels good,” Corin said, pushing his other hand nearly up to Din’s hip and stepping between his legs, “If you want to.” The memory of it up his ass, of Din pumping it in and out while Corin touched himself, sent another thrill up Corin’s spine. He could do the same to Din, and the idea was far more appealing than it should have been. The confidence that filled Corin now seemed to come from nowhere; perhaps being caught fucking himself with a cob of corn with the only consequence seeming to be that Din was into it is what filled him with a rather forward intention. 

Which is why Corin slid his hand over to cup Din’s erection, giving it a light squeeze. Din sucked in a breath, gripping the edge of the cot tight enough that the leather of his gloves creaked. Continuing to grope him, Corin leaned in close enough that he could run his nose along the ridge of Din’s helmet, until his mouth was at Din’s audial, “How about it?”

The gulp was audible, and Din let out a low moan as Corin stroked his length through his pants. “I-” His hips shifted under Corin’s touch, rolling up slightly to gain more friction, “-want-”

“Here,” Corin said, stepping back. Din let out a slight huff, watching as Corin fished out a clean rag from the cleaning supplies and wrapped the corn in it, “Let me warm you up a bit first.” Setting the wrapped corn down next to Din, Corin tugged at Din’s belt and pulled his fly down, freeing his hard cock. Din gasped at the touch, reaching out to clutch Corin’s arms. Stroking in smooth, slow pumps, Corin leaned in, wrapping his free arm around Din’s waist. He could feel his heart hammering in his throat as he pulled Din in, licking his lips as he spoke again:

“You liked finding me like that? Fucking myself with that cob?” Corin released his breath, egged on by the tightening of Din’s grip on him, “I was thinking of you, you know. It felt so good, Din.”

Din was fully thrusting up into Corin’s grip now, groaning as he pressed his helmet into the crook of Corin’s neck, “D-dank ferrik, it stretched your ass so t-tight.”

“Like how it’s going to stretch yours?” 

Din shivered in his hold. Having the Mandalorian keening and shaking like this was more than Corin could have ever dreamed. Not only did Din want to be fucked, but he wanted to be fucked by the same cob that Corin had just had up his ass. The stirring of arousal began to form in Corin’s gut again and with a sharp tug, he pulled Din off of the cot.

Almost as if reading Corin’s mind, Din quickly shoved his pants and underwear down to his thighs. His cock bounced with the movement and Corin gripped it, sliding his hand down until he could cup Din’s balls. “Tell me you want that corn up your ass,” Corin murmured, tugging them gently. Din tipped his head back and groaned, rolling his hips into Corin’s touch.

“Y-yes,” he gasped, his breathing rattling out through the vocoder. A thrill of excitement ran through Corin, followed by a wave of sudden nerves. He couldn’t deny his feelings for Din, and he faltered at the idea of doing anything to mess this up. Luck had held out when Din didn’t immediately reject him upon walking in on him, and hopefully it would continue to do so. 

With firm hands, Corin turned Din around and pressed a hand to his lower back, pushing his cape to the side. The Mandalorian obeyed the silent request and bent over, holding the edge of the cot as he exposed himself for Corin. Corin swallowed. He’d never seen so much exposed skin from Din before and he couldn’t help but run an appreciative hand over his ass.

“Hand me the butter,” Corin said, throat dry. With scrambling fingers, Din picked up the container of butter and the knife sitting on top of it, craning his reach to give it to Corin. Corin peeled the lid off and scooped a large chunk out. Placing the container on the floor, Corin proceeded to coat his fingers, wiping the knife up and down their length until his digits were coated. Din waited patiently, ass stuck out and hands gripping the cot, until Corin pulled one of his ass cheeks aside and pressed his fingers into the ring of muscle there. Din gave a violent shudder, flexing hard around Corin’s fingers.

“Relax,” Corin hushed, running a soothing hand up Din’s back under his shirt. His fingers slipped in deeper, before pulling out and pumping back in. It was impossible to miss the noises sneaking out from under Din’s helmet, the way his breath caught with every push and he groaned with every pull. Slowly, he did relax as Corin finger fucked him, a drop of melted butter trickling out and down his thigh. 

And then Corin kicked it up a notch, curling his fingers and reaching around to stroke Din’s cock. “Dank _ferrik_ , Corin!” Din moaned, writhing under Corin’s grip, “That’s so f-fucking good.”

“Yeah?” Corin twisted his wrist, drawing out another strangled sound from Din, “Felt good when I was stretching myself open. I thought of you.” He wasn’t sure where the words were coming from, but judging from Din’s continued gasps and pants, he liked it, and so Corin continued, “Thought about your fingers inside of me, fucking deep and hard. Just like this.”

“M-Maker, Corin, _please_.” Din ducked his head down between his arms, resting it on the cot as his shoulders heaved. Corin’s gaze slid down to rest on his fingers pumping in and out of Din’s ass, butter leaking out between his knuckles. The image sparked a hunger in his gut and he pulled his fingers out completely. Din whined, his asshole clenching and fluttering around nothing as Corin sank to his knees.

“Your ass looks so good like this,” Corin murmured, pulling Din’s ass cheeks apart, “Wonder what it tastes like.” His greasy fingers slipped on Din’s skin, and he readjusted his grip, before leaning forward, sticking out his tongue to trace along the edge of Din’s asshole. Din cursed again, pushing his hips back against Corin’s face and Corin groaned, slipping his tongue inside. It was warm and tight, and the heavy fatty taste of butter lingered. Swirling and sucking, Corin pressed his tongue deeper, making Din grit out sound after sound, the cot creaking loudly with his intensifying grip. 

“Feels so- fucking- dank ferrik, oh Maker, _fuck_.” A metallic clang rang out as Din dropped his head down hard when Corin reached through his legs for his dick again. Again and again, Corin slipped his butter laden tongue past the ring of muscle, keeping time with his hand stroking Din. The taste made him dizzy and he could feel his own cock twitching with arousal again. 

Din was barely able to make words now, stuttering and gasping as Corin ate him out like a man starving, a mixture of spit and butter dripping down his chin. He could feel Din’s cock throbbing and his balls tightening under his wrist, and he knew the Mandalorian was close. Almost with disappointment, Corin pulled away, wiping his face with the back of his hand. Din let out a half choked out sob, arching his hips up.

“ _Corin_ ,” he managed, lifting his head up to look over his shoulder. Corin met the gaze of the dark t-visor and he swore he could see the need there, “ _Please_.”

Pushing himself up to his feet, Corin reached over and plucked the wrapped up cob from the cot, before crouching down again behind Din. With another large scoop, Corin slathered it with more butter, dragging the knife across the tight, hard kernels until they were soaked. And then he stood, holding the buttered corn in one hand firmly.

“Ready, Din?”

Din growled out something unintelligible in response and rocked his hips back again impatiently. With a small smile, Corin slowly fed the tip of the cob into Din’s ass, watching as each ring of corn disappeared into pulsating muscle. At first, there was nothing but the sound of heavy breathing from Din and anticipation swirling in Corin’s stomach. And then the cob began to widen and stretch Din, making him let out a guttural groan. Corin could feel the resistance and he paused. “Din, you have to let it in,” he said softly, pulling the corn out just a bit before beginning to push again, “Just let the corn in, it’ll feel so good.”

Legs shaking, Din nodded, sucking in a deep breath as the corn sank further in. Corin went slowly, pulling in and out until it was down to his fist gripping the base. Din was stretched deliciously around it and Corin couldn’t help but run a finger along the tight ring there. Is that what it had looked like to Din when Corin had been fucking himself? Had Din felt the same thrill that Corin did now, watching the cob fill him as he moaned with every movement? Corin twisted the corn slightly, watching in awe as Din stretched his arms out, pressing the front of his helmet into the cot. “How is that, Din?” Corin asked softly, moving his hand to squeeze Din’s ass, “Tell me.”

He began pumping the cob in and out at a faster pace, and Din let out a long groan, turning his head to the side. “Feels-” he gasped, “ _Fuck_ , so good. Dank ferrik, Corin, I-I’ve thought about y-you…” He bit off another moan when Corin changed the angle, hitting right against that sweet spot he knew would be on the way to driving Din over the edge. 

“Thought about me?” Despite their current position, Corin felt his face warm at the thought. Din had thought about him? Like this? Suddenly an image of Din up in the cockpit, alone, touching himself with Corin’s name on his lips popped into his mind and Corin drove the corn in deeper. It drew out such a loud noise from Din that at first, Corin thought he had gone too deep, until he heard the words Din was chanting over and over again:

“Yes, yes, just like that, dank ferrik, Corin, _please yes_.”

And for the icing on the cake, Corin reached around and palmed Din’s cock, the tip wet with precum, and Din practically wailed into the cot, thrusting forward into Corin’s hand and back onto the cob in his ass. Keeping a steady rhythm, Corin’s cock throbbed at the sight of Din begging and gasping for more, for Corin to not stop, to please not stop. More butter dripped down his thighs, coating his skin with a greasy shine and Corin wanted nothing more than to lick it up all off him.

Corin’s attention was drawn to the Mandalorian’s leg muscles tensing, the way his loud cries became more and more desperate indicating that he was close. Quickening his pace on Din’s cock, Corin leaned forward, driving the corn deeper, “I want you to come on this corn for me, Din.”

Din’s back curled up, and he balled his hands into fists, choking off a loud moan. Then Corin felt it, the pulsing of Din’s cock as the Mandalorian came. The muscles around the corn contracted tightly and Corin slowed down his pace marginally, continuing to fuck Din as he writhed and shuddered through his orgasm. Eventually, Din’s body sagged, and a low whine echoed out of his vocoder. Gently, Corin slid the corn out, pumping his hand once more on Din’s softening cock before releasing it too. Din pushed himself up shakily, careful to avoid the puddle of cum that had gathered in front of his feet, and turned, lifting his visor to meet Corin’s gaze.

For a moment, neither of them moved and for one gut wrenching moment Corin was sure a rejection was coming. Of course, that was it. Just something one off, nothing more. Corin cleared his throat, letting the hand with the corn drop to his side. “Well, I’ll just-”

“Wait.” 

A hand landed on his shoulder and Corin paused. Din shifted, as if he were going to say something but then his gaze fell down to his cock still hanging out of his pants. With a grunt, Din quickly tucked himself away and did up his belt, before turning his attention back to Corin. “That was…” Din reached up and curled a hand around Corin’s neck, pulling him in to press a gentle _keldabe_ to his forehead, “Amaizing.”

Corin released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, “I’m glad.” He raised the corn up between them, raising an eyebrow, “Well?”

Din regarded the corn carefully, “While I did enjoy the corn,” Din looked back to Corin, “Perhaps something else next time?”

Corin grinned.


End file.
